everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Braelyn Warbringer
Braelyn Warbringer, born Braelyn Kristiansen, is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the only child and daughter of Valkyrie Sanngriðr from Norse Mythology. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Braelyn is attending her Legacy Year at Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Brynhild Gandr. Only recently learning of her legacy and mother, Braelyn aligns with the Roybels, she is against and for her legacy. She is extremely unsure about her life as of now. Character Personality & Traits At first glance, Braelyn looks like someone who wouldn't care about anything and would rather slash at dummies in the training ring. She prefers to be alone and doesn't really interact with people or those in her pantheon. She has a lone wolf type-persona and most people guess before they really get to know her. In addition to her lone wolf persona, Braelyn is also known for being rather aggressive, which tends to scare people away from getting to know her. She's known for letting her anger control her emotions, take her anger out on dummies, fighting and arguing with anyone that annoys her and so much more. In reality, all of that is a cover. Braelyn is a very insecure young girl scared of all the recent changes that have happened in her life. Before coming to Ever After, she was living a peaceful and happy life in her village with her father. Next thing she knows, she's taken from there and dropped here, at Ever After, where she learns her mother was a Valkyrie, and now she's destined to repeat her place. In addition, she is very unsure about her mother in general and doesn't know what to think. As a result of her cover-up personality, Braelyn keeps her emotions to herself, which ends up not being a good idea. Over the last few months, she's been at Ever After, she's started to react badly and has had a few mental breakdowns. No one has seen her break down yet, and Braelyn hopes to keep it that way. (More TBC) Physical Appearance Braelyn is a slim and slender, and slightly muscular young girl and stands 5"4'. She has short reddish-blonde hair and dark silver-gray eyes, with a beauty mark underneath the left, and tanned skin. As a new member of the Valkyrie Squad, Braelyn possesses the pair of wings tattoo on her upper left forearm, though it's usually covered by her purple-blue armor. She is always seen with her weapon of choice, twin blades: [https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/699957967056455846/ Måne and Skygge] (which translates to Moon and Shadow). She rarely has it in its "shrunken" form, which are matching bracelets, and are always seen on her person, either on her waist or in their sheaths. Hobbies & Interests Hunting Back in her village, Braelyn would do a lot of hunting with her father and Aerrow, and also the boys and men. As the only female to actually hunt, Braelyn had to push to prove herself. She proved herself and soon became one of the best hunters of the village. While at Ever After, Braelyn finds hunting (or more so tracking animals) in the Enchanted Forest a nice way to relax and get away from the craziness of the school and just be alone. Battle Training Braelyn very much enjoys battle training, it's the one place she can be well her. She doesn't need to listen to anyone and is able to deal with her ever-moving thoughts. Roman Culture Braelyn has a huge obsession with Roman culture. Ever since she went on vacation in Rome, she's fallen in love with the culture. She loves Roman things so much she's redesigned her look to match them, but still leaving some Norse things. This might also have a reason why she's good friends with the Romans... Powers & Abilities Born to a Valkyrie, Braelyn naturally inherited her mother's abilities. But, since she just learned about it, she is still unsure of things and usually doesn't bother with her new "powers". Because she just learned of her parentage, most of her powers are very underdeveloped. Powers * Valkyrie physiology: Braelyn was gifted with the valkyrie physiology which grants her a number of abilities. ** Chooser of the Slain: Braelyn can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. However, she is unsure about this, having just learned of her new bloodline. ** Death sense: She can sense when someone's going to die. However, as she just learned of this, this power is very weak. ** Afterlife transport: She can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. Like the rest of her Valkyrie abilities, this power is very new, and Braelyn has little to no control over this. ** Semi-Immortality: Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Braelyn will be able to live forever. This is the only power she's aware of. ** Enhanced conditioning: She possesses physical and mental conditioning beyond the peak of a human condition. ** Enhanced strength: Braelyn is also gifted with supernatural strength. She learned of this at a young age, when she beat the best boy in an arm wrestle match but didn't think anything about it. ** Enhanced combat: As the daughter of a Valkyrie and through the training she went through with her father, Braelyn is extremely skilled in combat, both armed and unarmed. Her father was the head warrior of their tribe and he wanted to make sure she was well trained. As the daughter of a Valkyrie, her combat skills are more advanced to the boys in her Tribe, which makes her beating them half the time. Skillset * Swordsmanship: She is proficient in swordsmanship, able to wield Måne and Skygge with skill. Having been taught how to use Måne and Skygge since she was young, Braelyn is highly skilled. ** Dualmanship: Being a user of twin swords, she is highly proficient in wielding two weapons at once. **'Ambidexterity:' She is also proficient in using her swords in both hands. She is more dominant in her left hand. * Canine training: Not exactly a big skill, but seeing as she was able to train Aerrow, a wild wolf pup, that takes some skill. * Multilingual: Braelyn is also multilingual, able to speak Norse, Latin, and English. Myth - Valkyries How Does the Myth Go? :Main articles: Sanngriðr and Valkyries How does Braelyn Fit into It? Braelyn is the result of a one-night stand with Sanngriðr and a mortal man, Aksel Kristiansen. Unlike the other Valkyries, Sanngriðr had no desire to raise Braelyn, so she abandoned her with her father - which was fine with the latter. Growing up, Braelyn was told very little about her mother, and honestly, did not care. She was raised and loved by her amazing and loving father, made sure to always be there for Braelyn. Shortly after she turned sixteen, Braelyn was given an invite to attend Ever After High's Mythology Program. At first, she was confused as to why she even got one. But then, it clicked, she was probably given the invite because of her mother. She was hesitant to go, mostly because she would be leaving her father behind. She would be going to a new place, where she would meet new people, something she wasn't sure about. It took a bit, though she eventually decided to go. But she wasn't going for her mother, she was going for her father. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Outfits School Life Class Schedule Dorm Room Braelyn rooms with the adoptive daughter of Göndul, Brynhild Gandr. In terms of their room, Braelyn keeps to her side and Brynhild to her side. Quotes : "I only just learned about this! I honestly don't care and don't want it. I had a perfectly fine life before ''she came into my life!"'' : — Braelyn to Zain Chaostorm about her crazy and suddenly changed life. Trivia * Raised as a Mortal, Braelyn has the full, first, middle, and last names. ** Her full name is Braelyn Aslaug Kristiansen Warbringer. *** Braelyn is a name combining "Brae" with "Lyn". **** Her driver honestly can't remember why she chose the name "Braelyn". *** Aslaug is a Norwegian female name. *** Kristiansen is a Norwegian surname. *** Warbringer comes from her mother's name meaning, "Very violent, very cruel". **** Because of her parents, she has two last names. But due to the rules of the Mythology Program, she had to use a name in reference to her mother, hence "Warbringer". * Her birthday is May 11th, which makes her a Taurus. ** Taurus are known for their loyalty, which fits Braelyn, at least to her father and new friends, and patience. * Braelyn has a wolf tattoo on her right upper forearm, which is the symbol of her family. It often remains hidden under her armor. * Her color in the "Valkyrie Rainbow" is blue-violet, putting her in between Ragnhild "Ragni" Stormbringer and Erik Chroniker. Notes * Braelyn's Pinterest. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries Category:Roybels